The Passage
by UltimateImpact1
Summary: Destiny wishes to share a valuable theory to life with her bestfriend, though the tables turn as her night turns tragic.


I was chilling in my room, sitting cross-legged playing NBA 2K13 on my PlayStation 3. You already know the deal... I'm playing as the '98 Lakers, with afro Kobe and big-ass Shaq playing against the computer a.k.a Bria's hubby a.k.a Iverson. It was how I'd start my evenings after a shitty Friday at school. I was probably gonna stop by over my righthand's house later on after dinner to cool it with her. It's just what we do.

I could feel the temperature rising with the descending sun as it had been setting. Summer is a killer for me; the days are so damn hot I wish I lived near a beach. But noooo... my family wanna be all caught up in the neck of the projects with this blazing' heat. Shit.

There was some stuff going on in the house, I could hear it all. Ma' and my daddy always bicker over things so stupid, it makes me roll my eyes... like, really though? It's 7pm, like lets all just calm the hell down for once. Let today be a good day!

It hit 8 'o clock when I ended my gaming session. I took the time not to leave my room but to sit back and think. Think about where my life had been at. Where I stand in Chicago. It had been a while since we done any mugging- _we_ as in the Southside Broads. There were no robberies, no beefs that we had with anyone and it honestly relieves me. Violence ain't no joke when you have a gun pointed to your head at the end. This shit all had to stop, because lives are being taken away as seconds tick into the future. Dudes gettin shot up, girls getting raped every-time you turn around,and the little kids not gettin' schooled by their parents because their parents ain't about SHIT.

Tammy is my gangbangin' leader. Lately, she been actin like a bitch toward everyone. Maybe she can't get the dee, I don't know, but its aggravatin' the hell outta me because she takes all her issues on us. I don't know what to think, you feel me? I feel like one of these days, she's gonna snap and try fuckin' someone up for NO damn reason. It might be me... who knows right?

And then there's _her._ My baby forever, Bria! The only chick I'd ride with 'till the end- you can quote me on that 'ish, I don't care.Bria was almost gone at one point... for real. That girl Danya almost ended her and I was about to go ape-shit. Tammy wouldn't be a replacement... I don't care if she was our leader, or how much effort she put into this gang; she never meant to me as Bria does. Bria is the only one I truly care for, the other chicks hardly matter to me. She is that kind of girl full of amazement, that kind that'll inspire you to drive to your ambitions no matter how far back you are. I mean, yeah... don't piss her off or she'll fuck you up, but she has a good heart. In fact, out of all of us in this gang, she has the most potential to do herself justice. Me? I'm just a side-hoe, ahaha.

Suddenly my emotions invaded my mind, washing deeper into my core as I felt a wrench in my heart. I didn't know why, but something told me to head over to Bria's house at this very second. My conscience was eatin' the hell outta me because I didn't know what was going on. Maybe I was just overreacting? I overreact about her, anyway.

"Mummy! I ain't hungry, I'm just gonna head over to Bria's spot. I'll be back later tonight!" I yelled out to my mother, also for my daddy to hear. He said nothing in retaliation, like- of course he wouldn't care. I aint his daughter after all right? Fuck it...

My frustration with my daddy seemed to melt away as I found myself getting closer and closer to Bria's home. The streets were so quiet, and I smelt a ginger scent of death- like someone had just passed away, and the smell of the corpse had passed on in the air. I was very cold; this damn jacket was so cheap and insignificant. I looked like a hoe out here, just waiting to be picked up by these trashy good-for-nothin' boys. Yeah, I said it. Boys.

In the background, my ears were able to manage an agonizing scream bounce off the houses in the complex after gunshots were blasted. It sounded like some adolescent boy... I frowned, feeling a sense of sympathy for that dude who just lost his life. Whatever that just went down, it was probably over somethin' little, as usual. Everything is just a game to people, they don't value it. I may sound like a hypocrite, but... dead dogs, I can't keep living like this. I need to make A living, and stop fucking around in the streets. Especially now that I got accepted to Emerson College! I need to talk with Bria about this shit, because of course she's the only one who'll understand me, and hear me out.

I stepped onto the turf of West Garfield Park, stealing dirty glances from other shorties around the liquored corner stores. Dudes were eyeing me too, probably trying to think of the things they'd to me in bed. I mean... I ain't tripping or anything, I know I got a nice rack, but damn, look elsewhere people! Pffft, life in the hood man. It can't get any better than this right?

The vicious barks from those pit-savages were heard like they were trying to send a message. Like what? I live here too; this aint y'alls territory! This aint the Lion King, on some real shit. I look around to observe the activity in this small town, there was nothing but trouble- no different from what goes around at my spot. I really need to get out of this hell, yo... there's only so much time before I fall victim to these bitch-ass fools. Hell... it could even be tonight. But lemme not think like that.

Finally stepping onto those stairs of my best-friend, also known as my sister from another mother, I went over to knock on the door rather hard with my knuckles. "Bria? Yoo, open up hun!"

But then what I heard sounded so suspenseful; I wasn't anticipating painful cries from the inside. Maybe there was a fire? I mean... what? Bria never screams like that without something really happening to her... Lord, please...

Without a second later, I grabbed the doorknob, hoping to the Lord that it was unlocked as I tried twisting and pushing against it. Fortunately, I was able to enter her house but that didn't help one bit, because the sight before me had me almost faint. I was only able to gawk at the view of my partner in crime, my best friend, my sister, my everything- being physically abused by her stepdaddy, and six dudes who I never seen in my life. WHAT?! What was going on?! My legs suddenly felt like jelly, my mind was at a loss. I felt so shook.

"D-Destiny!" I heard Bria whimper at me while getting hammered on the ground, "R-Run! Run back home!"

My mouth hung with wide eyes as I helplessly watched those men beat her down, swinging fists against her face, punting into her with their metal boots. Blood is trickling down the corner of her lips, and her head is so swollen it could be mistaken as a ball. Her body looked so weak and broken down. The violence... the destruction... oh my god... My Bria! What the fuck am I doing just standing here?!

"G-GET AWAY FROM HER!" My body was now shaking and I was so sure my blood was boiling. Without any warning, I launched at the monstrosities with all the rage I had in me, trying to fight them off of her. I forced myself to ignore Bria's pleading to escape while I had the chance. Hell no! I'll be damned on leaving the only girl who brought me to where I am today! The least I can do is get her outta this mess!

I could hear Bria's desperate cries as I throw everything I have into these lowlives. I know she is horrified, scared... I am too, but I can't drop down now... after everything we been through?! She's done her part for me, she's saved me plenty of times, I need to show her that I'm worthy enough too! I got a life ahead of me! This is my chance to redeem myself!

One of the guys shoved me hard to the chest, and I lost my balance slamming into the wall. It knocked the wind out of me, I never felt someone so damn strong. I even had trouble catching my breath.

"Run," Bria whispered helplessly as she lay on her side, trying to get to her feet.

My mind was racing so fast I couldn't even perceive through my vision, it was so blurry. I could've sworn I was seeing birds above my head. Like, what the fuck? I'm gonna get her out of this. Then we're gonna go back to my house, and lock the doors so NO ONE can fuck with us. I dont mean it like that, but you know what I mean! I can't let them do this to her anymore! She's gone through this for far too long!

My thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain to my face as the guys began to hammer on me. They punched me in the gut causing noticeable pain, and I drew harsh gasps as I tried to breathe. I felt so disoriented as they juggled me around, my hair whipping around in panic. I soon dropped to the floor after a critical hit to the jaw, my arms protecting my head from the stampede of stomps. I never felt so much in pain ever since the confrontation with Danya. My strength was slipping away, I could feel it... it was _so_ not pleasant.

My face was so battered and bruised, my now messy bangs covering my left eye. It was covered in blood, it was so hard to see. My body fell limp, and it looked as if it were losing consciousness. Bria...

If only I could see her face right now, her reaction... what is going on in that head of hers? Is she frowning at the fact that I am failing her? That I am just as pathetic as she thought? This cannot be happening, can it?!

Two of the guys held me up by my arms, resting on my knees in a pitiful state. I felt like a powerless thrall, yall got no idea. I couldn't do a damn thing, I had no energy to fight- only sit there and submit. Bria and I were outnumbered, there was nothing either of us could do at this point. Right?

"It's me y'all want right?!" Bria uttered in a loud cry, her voice shaking with so much pain. I couldn't even speak at this point, I felt so dead. With the little bit of vision I had, my eyes struggled watching Bria barely make it on her feet with a blade in her hand.

She tried piercing her stepfather, but he blocked it ever too easily due to her lack of strength by this point. And that's not all, he grasped her wrist in the process.

Moments later, I saw him force Bria over to where I was, holding her wrist in place with that knife still in her hand. Oh my- what? Instantly, I tensed, trying to escape from the men's grip on me... Tony, a.k.a Bria's fake daddy, was gonna force his own stepdaughter to kill ME! What the fuck?! No!

"Briaa, noo!" I cried desperately, breathing sharply as my fear began to eat away at me.

"Tony! LET ME GO!" Bria tried to jerk herself away from the man, but he was just too strong and firm. The man just smirked at her, pushing her forward, "You wanna fuck with me? Pay the price, lil' hoe."

My heart began to pound so hard, my body quivering while still limp. I was so scared, was I really going to die now? Wasn't I supposed to be the one to grow up and have kids? Marry a man of my own? Is this really the end?

I could see Bria's face- the horror spread across it. Her eyes read terror, trying her best to point the knife away from me, grinding her heels into the ground so she could stop in place. She was in a moment of desperation, that horrific feeling of losing her loved one... it displayed through her body. She gasped and screamed for her stepfather to let go, twisting and straining against him. But it was too late.

The tip of her blade pushed so easily into my chest, followed by another hard thrust by Bria's stepdaddy, Tony. It ripped into my bosom, a long slit of blood seeping out down my my boobs. My eyes widened at the deathly feeling within me, my pupils quivering violently, as I'd been shocked for life. My eyes locked with Bria's- her gaze everly so traumatized by what she had done. Despite the fatality, I mustered the throbbing affliction, smiling so weakly up at my main squeeze.

Bria caught her breath convulsively with shock, her face and movements stilled by the occurring event. Her lips parted, inhaling with high difficulty. "D-Destiny..."

"Bria..." I recessed to her, moments later red liquid had made its way out of my mouth, as I coughed up large amounts of blood. My eyes were beginning to moisten, and soon I felt wet tears running down my cheeks as I choked on my words. I tried so hard to muster my last words, because I knew it was the end.

Bria was so mesmerized by my clothes being drenched in red, her facial features trembled I swear... it was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. All I could hear were the evil laughter from the men around us, and soon I felt myself being jerked forward toward Bria. My legs gave in on me; my name wasn't Destiny anymore, it was Ragdoll.

Those strong arms wrapped around me before I hit the ground, though Bria lowered to her knees gently, holding me to her chest as if I had been a baby to her. She looked down toward me, water also forming in her eyes as her voice shook. "Y-You're going to be iight, you hear me? Just stay with me!"

My life was wearing away, there wasn't much time left until I was done. I was really gonna miss this girl... I can't believe this shit had to end out like this... like, why did Tony wanna jump her?

"Destiny! Don't you dare leave me like this!" I felt her grip tighten on me, burying her face into mine as she was so worried about my fate. While she nursed me as best as she could, blood was leaving me and my body grew so much weaker by the second. I didn't know what to say to her... what _could_ I say to her?

"B-Bria... this... is your time," I choked with a gagging cough, the floor under us accumulating with my blood.

She brushed some of my bangs from my eye so she could look deeply into my eyes, her eyes so scared yet they held so much sisterly passion. "Don't talk like that, shhh!" By this time, the men in the room were completely irrelevant. She paid no attention to them, not even phased by their presence.

"D-Do me... a-favor..." I shook, more tears sliding down the corner of my eyes as I whispered to Bria.

Bria sniffs, holding me so caringly, "What, baby? What is it?" It was as if she knew my time was up as well, but still clung on to little hope. It was one of the most admirable features Bria had, its so beautiful to know she don't give up on anything!

"Live. D-Don't die... st-stay... away... from.. tr-trouble..." The more words I tried to strain out of my mouth, the more often I felt my life escaping me. I was so nauseous, winded... everything you could think of.

"I will! Just p-promise me you ain't goin no where! I don't know what I'd do without you," Bria began to weep softly, trying so hard not to break down. I felt her heartbeat, it was pacing so immensely.

It was heartbreaking to see her cry, it was something I've never seen of Bria before until now. I didn't think it was possible, because she has such a hard shell. Did I mean _that_ much to her? Oh my god...

My voice shook as I replied to her with all the strength I had left, blood gushing up my mouth, "I'm... s-sorry Bria, I'm sorry I failed y-you. I'll- I'll be here, hun'. By your side... always... and... f-f-ooo-r-" My heart resigned, and next thing I knew everything went dark.


End file.
